CREATE A CAT
by Cat-Lover-101
Summary: please help! I need some cats for my first warriors fanfiction "THE CAT WITH THE PURPLE EYES" so if you would submit a cat or two it would be a big help.
1. Chapter 1

**CREATE A CAT!**

**- **Where cats can be placed

_**WATERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: **_**Wavestar; **blue-black tom with white splash on his chest and ice blue eyes

_**DEPUTY: **_**Nightclaw; **big black tom with amber eyes

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_** Kelpeyes; **light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Mosspaw **

_**WARRIORS:**_

**Graytail; **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Leopardlegs;** leopard print she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Gingerpaw**

**Clovermoon; **light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Spiderwing; **black tom with white underbelly with gray eyes

**Roselily; **elegant brown and cream Siamese she-cat with slanting blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Honeypaw**

**Tinyshade; **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintheart; **light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Smokypaw**

**Rainfur; **gray-blue tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Mudstripe; **brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes

**APPRENTICES****:**

**Mosspaw;** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerpaw; **brown-gray she-cat with ginger paws and gold eyes

**Honeypaw;** gold- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Smokypaw; **smoky gray tom with dark grey eyes

**QUEENS****:**

**Whitefur;** albino she-cat, mother of Wavestar's kits, Icekit, Mousekit

**Shadowblaze;** black and white tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mud stripe's kits, Brownkit, Darkkit

**KITS****:**

**Icekit; **beautiful pure white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Mousekit; **pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Brownkit; **handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes with green eyes

**Darkkit;** brown tom with dark brown swirls and green eyes

**ELDERS****:**

**Icetail; **white tabby tom with brown eyes

_**WOODCLAN**_

**LEADER:**** Fernstar; **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Foxfur; **reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Moonsong;** silver tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainwatcher;** gray tabby tom with dark grey flecks and dark blue eyes

**Heatherfoot; **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Dewpaw**

**Nightfang;** black tom with unusually long front teeth and ice blue eyes

**Pathnose; **tortoise-shell tom with black patch on nose and green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Springpaw**

**Blackwing; **smoky black tom with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Shinepaw**

**Cedarbird; **dark grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Ebonypelt; **striking black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Stormpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dewpaw; **spotted grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Springpaw; **cream she-cat with silver eyes

**Shinepaw; **silver she-cat with pale ember eyes

**Stormpaw; **dark grey tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Snowflower;** white she-cat with bright ember eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits, Redkit, Whitekit, Swallowkit

**KITS:**

**Redkit; **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit;** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Swallowkit; **pale ginger she-cat with bright ember eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Heavytail; **thickset tabby tom with grey eyes

**Stonestep; **grey tom with dark grey paws and dark grey eyes

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Violetstar;** ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Buzzardflight;** brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: ****Honeyleaf; **ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Spiderfang**

**WARRIORS:**

**Tanglefur;** ragged grey mottled tom with grey eyes

**Sagestorm; **stormy grey tom with amber eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Clawpaw**

**Cloudfire; **white tom with red spots on him and hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Silverspots; **dark grey she-cat with silver spots and green eyes

**Thorntail; **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothtooth; **dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Nightpaw**

**Oakfoot; **small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spiderfang; **long limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Clawpaw;** ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Grasspaw;** light brown tabby she-cat with grass green eyes

**Nightpaw; **black she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Willowwisker; **grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother of Cloudfire's kits, Vinekit, Valcanokit

**KITS:**

**Vinekit;** silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Valcanokit; **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

_**SANDCLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Harestar;** brown and white tom with ember eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Blazetail; **golden tabby tom with ember eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Antfoot;** brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

**WARRIORS:**

**Scorchpelt; **dark grey tom with green eyes

**Sunfur; **tortoise-shell she-cat with large white mark on forehead and blue eyes

**Sandclaw;** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Cactuspaw**

**Desertstorm; **desert colored she-cat with storm grey eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Lizerdpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cactuspaw; **spiky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizerdpaw; **tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**

**How to make a cat **

Name:

Rank:

Description:

Gender:

Eye color:

**Example;**

Name: Rainwatcher

Rank: Warrior

Description: Grey tabby

Gender: male

Eye color: Dark blue

**If a queen please list kit's description and mate's description**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CREATE A CAT!**

**- **Where cats can be placed

_**WATERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: **_**Wavestar; **blue-black tom with white splash on his chest and ice blue eyes

_**DEPUTY: **_**Nightclaw; **big black tom with amber eyes

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_** Kelpeyes; **light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Mosspaw **

_**WARRIORS:**_

**Graytail; **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Leopardlegs;** leopard print she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Gingerpaw**

**Clovermoon; **light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Spiderwing; **black tom with white underbelly with gray eyes

**Roselily; **elegant brown and cream Siamese she-cat with slanting blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Honeypaw**

**Tinyshade; **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintheart; **light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Smokypaw**

**Rainfur; **gray-blue tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Mudstripe; **brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes

**Glacierpath;** silver tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Mosspaw;** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerpaw; **brown-gray she-cat with ginger paws and gold eyes

**Honeypaw;** gold- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Smokypaw; **smoky gray tom with dark grey eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Whitefur;** albino she-cat, mother of Wavestar's kits, Icekit, Mousekit

**Shadowblaze;** black and white tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mud stripe's kits, Brownkit, Darkkit

**Darkstep;** long haired white she-cat with three black paws (All but front right) and green eyes, mother of Glacierpath's kits, Coalkit, Fawnkit, and Winterkit

**KITS:**

**Icekit; **beautiful pure white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Mousekit; **pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Brownkit; **handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes with green eyes

**Darkkit;** brown tom with dark brown swirls and green eyes

**Coalkit; **fluffy white she-cat with a splash of black on chest with golden amber eyes

**Fawnkit;** a brown she-cat with pale cream flecks on back and a pale cream underbelly with amber eyes

**Winterkit; **silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Icetail; **white tabby tom with brown eyes

_**WOODCLAN**_

**LEADER: Fernstar; **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY: Foxfur; **reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: Moonsong;** silver tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Dawnpaw**

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainwatcher;** gray tabby tom with dark grey flecks and dark blue eyes

**Heatherfoot; **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Dewpaw**

**Nightfang;** black tom with unusually long front teeth and ice blue eyes

**Pathnose; **tortoise-shell tom with black patch on nose and green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Springpaw**

**Blackwing; **smoky black tom with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Shinepaw**

**Cedarbird; **dark grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Ebonypelt; **striking black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Stormpaw**

**Nightsky;** black fur with white dots and pale green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dawnpaw; **a small silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Dewpaw; **spotted grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Springpaw; **cream she-cat with silver eyes

**Shinepaw; **silver she-cat with pale ember eyes

**Stormpaw; **dark grey tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Snowflower;** white she-cat with bright ember eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits, Redkit, Whitekit, Swallowkit

**KITS:**

**Redkit; **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit;** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Swallowkit; **pale ginger she-cat with bright ember eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Heavytail; **thickset tabby tom with grey eyes

**Stonestep; **grey tom with dark grey paws and dark grey eyes

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER: Violetstar;** ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: Buzzardflight;** brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: Honeyleaf; **ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Spiderfang**

**WARRIORS:**

**Tanglefur;** ragged grey mottled tom with grey eyes

**Sagestorm; **stormy grey tom with amber eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Clawpaw**

**Cloudfire; **white tom with red spots on him and hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Silverspots; **dark grey she-cat with silver spots and green eyes

**Thorntail; **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothtooth; **dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Nightpaw**

**Oakfoot; **small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudheart; **fluffy white fur with grey/blue eyes and is small

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spiderfang; **long limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Clawpaw;** ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Grasspaw;** light brown tabby she-cat with grass green eyes

**Nightpaw; **black she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Willowwisker; **grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother of Cloudfire's kits, Vinekit, Valcanokit

**KITS:**

**Vinekit;** silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Valcanokit; **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

_**SANDCLAN**_

**LEADER: Harestar;** brown and white tom with ember eyes

**DEPUTY: Blazetail; **golden tabby tom with ember eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: Antfoot;** brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

**WARRIORS:**

**Scorchpelt; **dark grey tom with green eyes

**Sunfur; **tortoise-shell she-cat with large white mark on forehead and blue eyes

**Sandclaw;** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Cactuspaw**

**Desertstorm; **desert colored she-cat with storm grey eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Lizerdpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cactuspaw; **spiky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizerdpaw; **tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**

**How to make a cat **

Name:

Rank:

Description:

Gender:

Eye color:

**Example;**

Name: Rainwatcher

Rank: Warrior

Description: Grey tabby

Gender: male

Eye color: Dark blue

**If a queen please list kit's description and mate's description**

**~Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner had a lot on my mind~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CREATE A CAT!**

**- WHERE CATS CAN BE PLACED!**

_**WATERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: **_**Wavestar; **blue-black tom with white splash on chest and ice blue eyes

_**DEPUTY: **_**Nightclaw; **big black tom with amber eyes

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_** Kelpeyes; **light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Mosspaw **

_**WARRIORS:**_

**Graytail; **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Leopardlegs;** leopard print she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Gingerpaw**

**Clovermoon; **light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Spiderwing; **black tom with white underbelly with gray eyes

**Roselily; **elegant brown and cream Siamese she-cat with slanting blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Honeypaw**

**Tinyshade; **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintheart; **light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Smokypaw**

**Rainfur; **gray-blue tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Mudstripe; **brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes

**Glacierpath;** silver tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICES****:**

**Mosspaw;** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerpaw; **brown-gray she-cat with ginger paws and gold eyes

**Honeypaw;** gold- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Smokypaw; **smoky gray tom with dark grey eyes

**QUEENS****:**

**Whitefur;** albino she-cat, mother of Wavestar's kits, Icekit, Mousekit

**Shadowblaze;** black and white tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mud stripe's kits, Brownkit, Darkkit

**Darkstep; **long haired white she-cat with three black paws (all but front right) and green eyes, mother of Glacierpath's kits, Coalkit, Fawnkit, and Winterkit

**KITS****:**

**Icekit; **beautiful pure white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Mousekit; **pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Brownkit; **handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes with green eyes

**Darkkit;** brown tom with dark brown swirls and green eyes

**Coalkit; **fluffy white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest with golden amber eyes

**Fawnkit;** brown she-cat with pale cream flecks on back and pale cream underbelly and amber eyes

**Winterkit;** silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

**ELDERS****:**

**Icetail; **white tabby tom with brown eyes

_**WOODCLAN**_

**LEADER:**** Fernstar; **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Foxfur; **reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Moonsong;** silver tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Dawnpaw **

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainwatcher;** gray tabby tom with dark grey flecks and dark blue eyes

**Heatherfoot; **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Dewpaw**

**Nightfang;** black tom with unusually long front teeth and ice blue eyes

**Pathnose; **tortoise-shell tom with black patch on nose and green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Springpaw**

**Blackwing; **smoky black tom with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Shinepaw**

**Cedarbird; **dark grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Ebonypelt; **striking black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Stormpaw**

**Nightsky;** black tom with white dots and pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dawnpaw;** small silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Dewpaw; **spotted grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Springpaw; **cream she-cat with silver eyes

**Shinepaw; **silver she-cat with pale ember eyes

**Stormpaw; **dark grey tom with brown eyes

**Grasspaw; **light brown tom with golden stripes and amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Snowflower;** white she-cat with bright ember eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits, Redkit, Whitekit, Swallowkit

**KITS:**

**Redkit; **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit;** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Swallowkit; **pale ginger she-cat with bright ember eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Heavytail; **thickset tabby tom with grey eyes

**Stonestep; **grey tom with dark grey paws and dark grey eyes

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Violetstar;** ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Buzzardflight;** brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: ****Honeyleaf; **ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Spiderfang**

**WARRIORS:**

**Tanglefur;** ragged grey mottled tom with grey eyes

**Sagestorm; **stormy grey tom with amber eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Clawpaw**

**Cloudfire; **white tom with red spots on him and hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Silverspots; **dark grey she-cat with silver spots and green eyes

**Thorntail; **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothtooth; **dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Nightpaw**

**Oakfoot; **small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudheart; **smallfluffy white she-cat with grey/blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spiderfang; **long limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Clawpaw;** ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Grasspaw;** light brown tabby she-cat with grass green eyes

**Nightpaw; **black she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Willowwisker; **grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother of Cloudfire's kits, Vinekit, Valcanokit

**KITS:**

**Vinekit;** silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Valcanokit; **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

_**SANDCLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Harestar;** brown and white tom with ember eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Blazetail; **golden tabby tom with ember eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Antfoot;** brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

**WARRIORS:**

**Scorchpelt; **dark grey tom with green eyes

**Sunfur; **tortoise-shell she-cat with large white mark on forehead and blue eyes

**Sandclaw;** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Cactuspaw**

**Desertstorm; **desert colored she-cat with storm grey eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Lizerdpaw**

**Racingwind; **pale brown tom with one white paw and dark ember eyes

**Windstorm; **sandy grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Darkshadow; **pitch black tom with warm brown eyes

**Scorpionfoot; **large grey tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cactuspaw; **spiky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizerdpaw; **tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Birchpool; **silver white she-cat with a scar that curves around her left hind leg and spring green eyes, mother of Racingwind's kits, Dunekit, Snowkit, Frostkit, and Birdkit

**Palesky; **pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkshadow's kits

**Dustcloud; **small sandy she-cat (former rouge), mother of Scorpionfoot's kits, Tumblekit and Snakekit

**KITS:**

**Dunekit; **sandy brown tom with light amber eyes

**Snowkit; **a shimmering silver white she-cat with one amber and one spring green eyes

**Frostkit;** silver white she-cat with spring green eyes and one brown paw

**Birdkit; **brown and silver she-cat with white paws and spring green eyes

**Snakekit; **small dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Tumblekit;** golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Brightpelt; **ginger she-cat with warm brown eyes

**Nightclaw; **pitch black tom with amber eyes

**How to make a cat **

Name:

Rank:

Description:

Gender:

Eye color:

**Example;**

Name: Rainwatcher

Rank: Warrior

Description: Grey tabby

Gender: male

Eye color: Dark blue

**If a queen please list kit's description and mate's description**

**THANK YOU! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CREATE A CAT!**

**- WHERE CATS CAN BE PLACED!**

_**WATERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: **_**Wavestar; **blue-black tom with white splash on chest and ice blue eyes _mate: Whitefur_

_**DEPUTY: **_**Nightclaw; **big black tom with amber eyes

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_** Kelpeyes; **light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Mosspaw **

_**WARRIORS:**_

**Graytail; **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Leopardlegs;** leopard print she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Gingerpaw**

**Clovermoon; **light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Spiderwing; **black tom with white underbelly with gray eyes

**Roselily; **elegant brown and cream Siamese she-cat with slanting blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Honeypaw**

**Tinyshade; **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintheart; **light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Smokypaw**

**Rainfur; **gray-blue tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Mudstripe; **brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes_ mate: Shadowblaze_

**Glacierpath;** silver tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes_ mate: Darkstep _

**APPRENTICES****:**

**Mosspaw;** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerpaw; **brown-gray she-cat with ginger paws and gold eyes

**Honeypaw;** gold- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Smokypaw; **smoky gray tom with dark grey eyes

**Featherpaw; **pretty long furred grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS****:**

**Whitefur;** albino she-cat, mother of Wavestar's kits, Icekit, Mousekit

**Shadowblaze;** black and white tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mud stripe's kits, Brownkit, Darkkit

**Darkstep; **long haired white she-cat with three black paws (all but front right) and green eyes, mother of Glacierpath's kits, Coalkit, Fawnkit, and Winterkit

**KITS****:**

**Icekit; **beautiful pure white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Mousekit; **pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Brownkit; **handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes with green eyes

**Darkkit;** brown tom with dark brown swirls and green eyes

**Coalkit; **fluffy white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest with golden amber eyes

**Fawnkit;** brown she-cat with pale cream flecks on back and pale cream underbelly and amber eyes

**Winterkit;** silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

**ELDERS****:**

**Icetail; **white tabby tom with brown eyes

**Fisheye; **brown she cat with gold eyes

_**WOODCLAN**_

**LEADER:**** Fernstar; **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Foxfur; **reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes _mate: Snowflower_

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Moonsong;** silver tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Dawnpaw **

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainwatcher;** gray tabby tom with dark grey flecks and dark blue eyes

**Heatherfoot; **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Dewpaw**

**Nightfang;** black tom with unusually long front teeth and ice blue eyes

**Pathnose; **tortoise-shell tom with black patch on nose and green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Springpaw**

**Blackwing; **smoky black tom with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Shinepaw**

**Cedarbird; **dark grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Ebonypelt; **striking black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Stormpaw**

**Nightsky;** black tom with white dots and pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Redflower; **ginger she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes _mate: Palmfang _

**Palmfang; **brown tom with black paws and light amber eyes_ mate: Redflower _

**Lightningstreak;** dark golden tom with white ear tips and blue/green eyes _mate: Poppypelt _

**Darkpelt; **dark grey and white tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dawnpaw;** small silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Dewpaw; **spotted grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Springpaw; **cream she-cat with silver eyes

**Shinepaw; **silver she-cat with pale ember eyes

**Stormpaw; **dark grey tom with brown eyes

**Grasspaw; **light brown tom with golden stripes and amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Snowflower;** white she-cat with bright ember eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits, Redkit, Whitekit, Swallowkit

**Poppypelt; **ginger she-cat with one white paw and yellow/green eyes, mother or Lightningstreak's kits, Owlkit and Leafkit

**Blossomheart; **light brown and white she cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

**KITS:**

**Redkit; **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit;** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Swallowkit; **pale ginger she-cat with bright ember eyes

**Owlkit;** pale golden brown tom with white paws and darker ginger flecks all over his pelt and green eyes

**Leafkit; **little brown she-cat with snowy white paws and blue/green eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Heavytail; **thickset tabby tom with grey eyes

**Stonestep; **grey tom with dark grey paws and dark grey eyes

**Morningheart; **grey and gold she-cat with white paws and blue/green eyes

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Violetstar;** ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Buzzardflight;** brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: ****Honeyleaf; **ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Spiderfang**

**WARRIORS:**

**Tanglefur;** ragged grey mottled tom with grey eyes

**Sagestorm; **stormy grey tom with amber eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Clawpaw**

**Cloudfire; **white tom with red spots on him and hazel eyes_ mate: Willowwhisker_

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Silverspots; **dark grey she-cat with silver spots and green eyes

**Thorntail; **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothtooth; **dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Nightpaw**

**Oakfoot; **small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudheart; **smallfluffy white she-cat with grey/blue eyes

**Swiftflood; **grey and black she-cat with green eyes

**Rockfang; **brown tom with black specks on back and black tail and green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spiderfang; **long limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Clawpaw;** ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Grasspaw;** light brown tabby she-cat with grass green eyes

**Nightpaw; **black she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Willowwisker; **grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother of Cloudfire's kits, Vinekit, Valcanokit

**Goldenblossom; **long-furred golden she-cat with one white paw and sky blue eyes, expecting kits, _mate: dead_

**KITS:**

**Vinekit;** silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Valcanokit; **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Dawnlight; **pale golden she-cat the color of an early morning sunrise and amber eyes

**Skyfur; **pale silver she-cat with golden paws and ears and amber eyes

**Voleheart; **small, golden brown tom with white paws and green eyes

_**SANDCLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Harestar;** brown and white tom with ember eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Blazetail; **golden tabby tom with ember eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Antfoot;** brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Cindereyes**

**WARRIORS:**

**Scorchpelt; **dark grey tom with green eyes

**Sunfur; **tortoise-shell she-cat with large white mark on forehead and blue eyes

**Sandclaw;** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Cactuspaw**

**Desertstorm; **desert colored she-cat with storm grey eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Lizerdpaw**

**Racingwind; **pale brown tom with one white paw and dark ember eyes_ mate: Birchpool _

**Windstorm; **sandy grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Darkshadow; **pitch black tom with warm brown eyes_ mate: Palesky _

**Scorpionfoot; **large grey tom with green eyes _mate: Dustcloud _

**Owlheart; **pale grey, almost white she-cat with one black paw and light amber eyes

**Batpelt; **pitch black tom with dark brown splotches and paws with green eyes _mate: Rainclaw _

**Gingersky;** pale orange she-cat with a darker ginger leg and blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cindereyes; **sandy ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Cactuspaw; **spiky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizerdpaw; **tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes

**Tinypaw;** dappled tortoise-shell she-cat with black speckles an her pelt and amber eyes

**Frogpaw; **black and ginger tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**Dapplepaw; **largedappled tortoise-shell she-cat with black speckles an her pelt and blue eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Birchpool; **silver white she-cat with a scar that curves around her left hind leg and spring green eyes, mother of Racingwind's kits, Dunekit, Snowkit, Frostkit, and Birdkit

**Palesky; **pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkshadow's kits

**Dustcloud; **small sandy she-cat (former rouge), mother of Scorpionfoot's kits, Tumblekit and Snakekit

**Rainclaw; **pale grey she-cat with darker speckles on her pelt and baby blue eyes, mother of Batpelt's kit,

**KITS:**

**Dunekit; **sandy brown tom with light amber eyes

**Snowkit; **a shimmering silver white she-cat with one amber and one spring green eyes

**Frostkit;** silver white she-cat with spring green eyes and one brown paw

**Birdkit; **brown and silver she-cat with white paws and spring green eyes

**Snakekit; **small dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Tumblekit;** golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Brightpelt; **ginger she-cat with warm brown eyes

**Nightclaw; **pitch black tom with amber eyes

**How to make a cat **

Name:

Rank:

Description:

Gender:

Eye color:

**Example;**

Name: Rainwatcher

Rank: Warrior

Description: Grey tabby

Gender: male

Eye color: Dark blue

**If a queen please list kit's description and mate's description**

Now I just need 1 apprentice and 1 queen and 2 kits for Fireclan thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CREATE A CAT!**

**- WHERE CATS CAN BE PLACED!**

_**WATERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: **_**Wavestar; **blue-black tom with white splash on chest and ice blue eyes _mate: Whitefur_

_**DEPUTY: **_**Nightclaw; **big black tom with amber eyes

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_** Kelpeyes; **light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Mosspaw **

_**WARRIORS:**_

**Graytail; **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Leopardlegs;** leopard print she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Gingerpaw**

**Clovermoon; **light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Spiderwing; **black tom with white underbelly with gray eyes

**Roselily; **elegant brown and cream Siamese she-cat with slanting blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Honeypaw**

**Tinyshade; **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintheart; **light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Smokypaw**

**Rainfur; **gray-blue tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Mudstripe; **brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes_ mate: Shadowblaze_

**Glacierpath;** silver tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes_ mate: Darkstep _

**APPRENTICES****:**

**Mosspaw;** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerpaw; **brown-gray she-cat with ginger paws and gold eyes

**Honeypaw;** gold- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Smokypaw; **smoky gray tom with dark grey eyes

**Featherpaw; **pretty long furred grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS****:**

**Whitefur;** albino she-cat, mother of Wavestar's kits, Icekit, Mousekit

**Shadowblaze;** black and white tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mud stripe's kits, Brownkit, Darkkit

**Darkstep; **long haired white she-cat with three black paws (all but front right) and green eyes, mother of Glacierpath's kits, Coalkit, Fawnkit, and Winterkit

**KITS****:**

**Icekit; **beautiful pure white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Mousekit; **pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Brownkit; **handsome brown tom with dark brown stripes with green eyes

**Darkkit;** brown tom with dark brown swirls and green eyes

**Coalkit; **fluffy white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest with golden amber eyes

**Fawnkit;** brown she-cat with pale cream flecks on back and pale cream underbelly and amber eyes

**Winterkit;** silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

**ELDERS****:**

**Icetail; **white tabby tom with brown eyes

**Fisheye; **brown she cat with gold eyes

_**WOODCLAN**_

**LEADER:**** Fernstar; **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Foxfur; **reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes _mate: Snowflower_

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Moonsong;** silver tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Dawnpaw **

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainwatcher;** gray tabby tom with dark grey flecks and dark blue eyes

**Heatherfoot; **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Dewpaw**

**Nightfang;** black tom with unusually long front teeth and ice blue eyes

**Pathnose; **tortoise-shell tom with black patch on nose and green eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Springpaw**

**Blackwing; **smoky black tom with gold eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Shinepaw**

**Cedarbird; **dark grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Ebonypelt; **striking black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Stormpaw**

**Nightsky;** black tom with white dots and pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Redflower; **ginger she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes _mate: Palmfang _

**Palmfang; **brown tom with black paws and light amber eyes_ mate: Redflower _

**Lightningstreak;** dark golden tom with white ear tips and blue/green eyes _mate: Poppypelt _

**Darkpelt; **dark grey and white tom with amber eyes _mate: Blossomheart _

**Willowleaf; **silver/gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dawnpaw;** small silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Dewpaw; **spotted grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Springpaw; **cream she-cat with silver eyes

**Shinepaw; **silver she-cat with pale ember eyes

**Stormpaw; **dark grey tom with brown eyes

**Grasspaw; **light brown tom with golden stripes and amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Snowflower;** white she-cat with bright ember eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits, Redkit, Whitekit, Swallowkit

**Poppypelt; **ginger she-cat with one white paw and yellow/green eyes, mother or Lightningstreak's kits, Owlkit and Leafkit

**Blossomheart; **light brown and white she cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

**KITS:**

**Redkit; **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit;** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Swallowkit; **pale ginger she-cat with bright ember eyes

**Owlkit;** pale golden brown tom with white paws and darker ginger flecks all over his pelt and green eyes

**Leafkit; **little brown she-cat with snowy white paws and blue/green eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Heavytail; **thickset tabby tom with grey eyes

**Stonestep; **grey tom with dark grey paws and dark grey eyes

**Morningheart; **grey and gold she-cat with white paws and blue/green eyes

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Violetstar;** ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: ****Buzzardflight;** brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: ****Honeyleaf; **ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Spiderfang**

**WARRIORS:**

**Tanglefur;** ragged grey mottled tom with grey eyes

**Sagestorm; **stormy grey tom with amber eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Clawpaw**

**Cloudfire; **white tom with red spots on him and hazel eyes_ mate: Willowwhisker_

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Grasspaw**

**Silverspots; **dark grey she-cat with silver spots and green eyes

**Thorntail; **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothtooth; **dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Nightpaw**

**Oakfoot; **small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudheart; **smallfluffy white she-cat with grey/blue eyes

**Swiftflood; **grey and black she-cat with green eyes

**Rockfang; **brown tom with black specks on back and black tail and green eyes _mate: Flareflight _

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Hawkpaw**

**Foxtail; **ginger tom with bushy tail and green eyes _mate: Mintwhisker _

**Paintedmoon; **beautiful tortoise-shell and white she-cat with green eyes _mate: Flyheart_

**Flyheart; **handsome black and white tom with amber eyes_ mate: Paintedmoon_

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spiderfang; **long limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Clawpaw;** ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Grasspaw;** light brown tabby she-cat with grass green eyes

**Nightpaw; **black she-cat with amber eyes

**Hawkpaw; **large brown tom with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Willowwisker; **grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother of Cloudfire's kits, Vinekit, Valcanokit

**Goldenblossom; **long-furred golden she-cat with one white paw and sky blue eyes, expecting kits, _mate: dead_

**Mintwhisker; **tortoise-shell she-cat and green eyes, mother of Foxtail's kits, Redkit, Dawnkit, Mudkit

**Flareflight; **orange she-cat with white spots and amber eyes, mother of Rockfang's kits, Pinekit and Oakkit

**KITS:**

**Vinekit;** silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Valcanokit; **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Redkit;** russet she-cat with green eyes

**Dawnkit; **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Mudkit; **white tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

**Pinekit;** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Oakkit;** light brown tom and amber eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Dawnlight; **pale golden she-cat the color of an early morning sunrise and amber eyes

**Skyfur; **pale silver she-cat with golden paws and ears and amber eyes

**Voleheart; **small, golden brown tom with white paws and green eyes

_**SANDCLAN**_

**LEADER: ****Harestar;** brown and white tom with ember eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Blazetail; **golden tabby tom with ember eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Antfoot;** brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Cindereyes**

**WARRIORS:**

**Scorchpelt; **dark grey tom with green eyes

**Sunfur; **tortoise-shell she-cat with large white mark on forehead and blue eyes

**Sandclaw;** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**APPRENTICE:**_** Cactuspaw**

**Desertstorm; **desert colored she-cat with storm grey eyes

_**APPRENTICE: **_**Lizerdpaw**

**Racingwind; **pale brown tom with one white paw and dark ember eyes_ mate: Birchpool _

**Windstorm; **sandy grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Darkshadow; **pitch black tom with warm brown eyes_ mate: Palesky _

**Scorpionfoot; **large grey tom with green eyes _mate: Dustcloud _

**Owlheart; **pale grey, almost white she-cat with one black paw and light amber eyes

**Batpelt; **pitch black tom with dark brown splotches and paws with green eyes _mate: Rainclaw _

**Gingersky;** pale orange she-cat with a darker ginger leg and blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cindereyes; **sandy ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Cactuspaw; **spiky brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizerdpaw; **tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes

**Tinypaw;** dappled tortoise-shell she-cat with black speckles an her pelt and amber eyes

**Frogpaw; **black and ginger tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**Dapplepaw; **largedappled tortoise-shell she-cat with black speckles an her pelt and blue eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Birchpool; **silver white she-cat with a scar that curves around her left hind leg and spring green eyes, mother of Racingwind's kits, Dunekit, Snowkit, Frostkit, and Birdkit

**Palesky; **pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkshadow's kits

**Dustcloud; **small sandy she-cat (former rouge), mother of Scorpionfoot's kits, Tumblekit and Snakekit

**Rainclaw; **pale grey she-cat with darker speckles on her pelt and baby blue eyes, mother of Batpelt's kit, Ripplekit

**KITS:**

**Dunekit; **sandy brown tom with light amber eyes

**Snowkit; **a shimmering silver white she-cat with one amber and one spring green eyes

**Frostkit;** silver white she-cat with spring green eyes and one brown paw

**Birdkit; **brown and silver she-cat with white paws and spring green eyes

**Snakekit; **small dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Tumblekit;** golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Ripplekit; **silver and black kit with light blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Brightpelt; **ginger she-cat with warm brown eyes

**Nightclaw; **pitch black tom with amber eyes

**How to make a cat **

Name:

Rank:

Description:

Gender:

Eye color:

**Example;**

Name: Rainwatcher

Rank: Warrior

Description: Grey tabby

Gender: male

Eye color: Dark blue

**If a queen please list kit's description and mate's description**

Now I just need 1 apprentice and 1 queen and 2 kits for Fireclan thank you :)


End file.
